To start over
by 2021donaldm501
Summary: After Clementine dies at the rest stop , she comes back as eight-year old self. She has a second chance to save save all her friends from their tragic and brutal fates. Season 1 and 2.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD Clementine watched in horror as Kenny was on the verge of stabbing Jane.

"Clem... please." Jane gasped with dying breath from Kenny's choke hold. The reason for Kenny's actions was after they were on the road to Wellington, the road was blocked by abandoned cars, Kenny went to push the cars out of the way, but then a swarm of walkers came. The three of them were separated with Jane having baby A.J., the son of the deceased Rebecca. Once the three of them made it to a rest stop, and then were reunited, but Jane accidentally lost A.J.

Kenny was enraged. He saw A.J. as his deceased son, Kenny Jr, who was nicknamed Duck. As soon as Jane slowly sheath her knife to avoid fighting, Kenny slammed her against the windows, as she continued squirming, she grabbed his head, sliding off his hat and the bandage of his missing eye. Clementine then pulled Kenny arm, he glanced at her, distracting him. This gave Jane the chance to push him off, she pounced on him, and started wring his neck. Throughout the whole fight, Clementine was pleading for them to stop.

The fight led them outside in the freezing winter. Where Jane was now losing breath, and Kenny about to stab her.

She had two options, shoot Kenny and save Jane, or look away and let Jane die.

 _'No!'_ Clementine thought. She had a fatherly bond with Kenny, and a sisterly bond with Jane. She didn't want to kill either of them. She already lost Duck, Katjaa, Carley, Omid, Mark, Carlos, Sarah, Lilly, Christa, Alvin, Rebecca, Doug, Pete, Nick, Luke, A.J., Reggie, Walter, Matthew, Sarita, and most importantly... Lee.

No, she didn't choose any option. Instead she roughly pushed Kenny off of Jane, and Kenny, mistaking her for a walker, took her head, and smashed it against the windows. The glass shattered, and deeply slashed Clementine's head.

As Kenny was now out of breath, she looked up, and managed, "K-... Kenny."

He looked up at Clementine, and as soon as he did, shock was written on his face.

"No... Clem!" he yelled, and rushed over.

As soon as he saw Clementine's face, and her world slowly fading into black, tears pooled into his eyes.

"No...No! Clementine, you can't die!" He pleaded.

When Jane heard him and she recovered from Kenny's assault, and rushed over.

When she saw the sight of Clementine dying. She couldn't feel her feet, Jane just stumbled and fell on her knees, as tears started flowing down her face.

Clementine gave them both a weak smile, and said "Goodby-"

"No! Uh... Um.. we'l- we'll help you! Kenny and I can find hydroperoxide and some bandages , and you'll be fine!" Jane yelled and cut her off.

"Kenny, lets go!" she demanded. "Right!" he replied.

Just as they were about to leave, Clementine stopped them, "No!"

They stopped and turned around and cried, knowing there was no saving her.

"Dammit! God dammit!" Kenny yelled. "Nooo! Fuck!" Jane yelled and cried.

They kneeled beside Clementine and cried.

Clementine weakly smiled at them and managed out, "...Good... Bye..."

That's when her world turned black. But then this light in the darkness.

And then images of the people she loved gone.

Authors note: I Know, very sad. But get ready for next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD.


	2. A New Day Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD

Clementine slowly opened her eyes and looked around, and saw that she was inside a tree house. _"What happened? I remember I was at that rest stop in North Carolina with Kenny and Jane. But then.."_ she trailed off in her thinking. She gasped as it all came back to her, Jane losing A.J., the fight, and herself dying.

"I remember now!" She thought aloud. But when Clementine heard her own voice, she looked down, and saw that she was eight years old again. She then looked outside and saw that she was back at her family's house in Georgia, in the suburbs of Atlanta at the beginning of the apocalypse. And it was two days after her babysitter, Sandra, was bitten, and the day she met Lee.

She thought happily, _"Wait! If this is that day... then this is a chance to start over! A chance to save everyone I lost over those two years!"_

She needed a gun and haircut, so she climbed down the latter, and walked into the house. But not without her hammer to take care of Sandra undead form.

Clementine walked towards the staircase, and saw Sandra next to the staircase. Sandra started going for Clementine, but Clementine kicked her leg, and smashed the walker in the back of the head. _"Thank you Jane."_ secretly thanking her friend for the trick.

Clementine proceeded to walk upstairs, and went to her parents, Ed and Diana's bedroom. She went into the closet, and found Ed's GLOCK 42 pistol with laser and silencer along with some ammo. She grabbed it all, and went to the bathroom.

 _"Now a haircut."_ she said in her mind. Clementine grabbed Diana's scissors, and cut her hair short.

After she cut her hair, she went outside, and climbed back up into the tree house.

"And now to wait for Lee." she chirped.

Lee at the moment was running up the hill from the walkers that were chasing him. He was with a cop riding out of Atlanta to a prison, for killing his now ex-wife, Jillian's lover, the Georgia State Senator. He then saw police cars and the S.W.A.D team racing into the city of Atlanta. They then saw a person (who was actually a walker) on the road which caused them to crash. He woke up two days later, only to find his wounded leg and the cop's corpse. He grabbed the keys, and unlocked his handcuffs. But then the undead cop attacked him, which made Lee shoot it with a shotgun.

All of that led to him now to climbing over the wall into someones backyard to avoid the walkers. The walkers then heard a noise and went towards the noise.

"Hey, anyone here?! I need help! I'm not bad. And I'm not one of **THEM.** " he called out.

He went into a house and called out again "Hello?! Anyone home?! I need help!" He went inside and saw the overturned furniture and muttered, "I think these people need more help than I do." Lee walked into the kitchen and saw a pool of blood. "A pool of blood? I must have not ended well for that person."

He found a walkie talkie and decided that he should keep it.

Lee then found a voice message system and played it.

 _You have three new messages_

The first message and he heard Diana's voice:

 _'Hi Sandra, this is Diana, I called to say that were stil in Savannah, because Ed got into a fight with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, I just want to say thank you so much for taking care of Clementine, and we'll be back before your spring break."_

The second message:

 _"Oh my God! Finally, were still stuck in Savannah, they're making us stay put, and they're not giving us any information about Atlanta! Please, please just call the police, get out of the city, and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. And I'll see you."_

The third message with Diana who's now crying:

 _"Clementine... baby, if you're hearing this... call the police,... that's 9-1-1... we love you... we love you... we lo-"_

Lee's face became one of pity. "Man.."

And unknown to him, Clementine heard every message loud and clear through her walkie talkie.

In the tree house, after Clementine heard every message, she cried. Yes, she knew her parents were dead, but was still saddened by it. She then wiped her face and looked up with strong will.

 _"No"_ she said in her mind. _"There are others who have lives that depend on it, I need to be strong!"_

She then said in her walkie talkie "Hello?"

Lee heard it and replied, "Hello? Who is this?"

"I just heard the messages through the walkie talkie, my name's Clementine."

"Hey Clementine, I'm Lee." He smiled.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the tree house."

Lee walked outside, he looked in the tree's and saw Clementine.

She smiled and waved, and he smiled and waved back.

Clementine climbed down walked up to Lee, and sadly frowned about the messages.

Lee seemed to get what she was implying and said, "Hey don't worry, I can take care of you."

She smiled and said "Thank you." And they hugged.

"We should probably get out of here before it gets dark." Lee suggested.

"Good idea, I have my gun I found." she told him.

"Are you good with that thing?" he asked a little surprised.

"I'm good, I taught myself these past two days." she replied.

"Alright then." he said and they walked out into the street.

Authors Note: I'm sorry if it was long, but I hope you like it and please leave a review.  
Next chapter will come out tomorrow.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD


	3. A New Day Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD

When Lee and Clementine walked out into the street, they saw Chet and Shawn, the ones Clementine remembers, with a pickup trying to move an abandoned car out of the way.

 _"I remember Shawn, we were at that farm. And when working on the fence, Duck had the tractor on his foot, then walkers came, and Shawn was bitten multiple times."_ she remembered. And Clementine knows this is the first person she has to save.

Lee walked up and said,"Hey."

The guys were startled turned to them with Shawn yelping "Ah! Don't eat us!".

"Don't worry, were not bitten." Lee reassured them.

Shawn sighed in relief and said "Phew! I thought you and the little one there were going to eat us for a second there."

"Like I said, were not bitten."

"Oh, okay. I'm Shawn Greene." he introduced himself.

"I'm Chet." Chet introduced himself and smiled at Clementine. She smiled back, but didn't shyly hide behind lee this time.

"I'm Lee, this is Clementine."

"Were just trying to move this thing, and we need to do it fast, because this place is crawling all over with those damn things. I haven't seen shit like this since downtown Atlanta."

Lee nodded, which was when Shawn noticed Lee's leg.

"My god, what happened to your leg?"

"Car accident." he frowned.

"Don't worry,my family has a farm, we'll get you and your daughter there, and my dad will help with that leg of yours."

"Thanks. Oh, and I'm not her dad. I'm just some guy."

"Some guy?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Lee replied.

"Can you help us with this please?" Shawn asked Lee. "Sure." and Lee obliged. Chet heard noises, and turned to see walkers coming towards them.

"Guys! We need to move!" They heard the walkers coming towards them, they pushed faster, and Clementine had her laser target on them on her gun and fired at the walkers, getting a head shot every time.

The guys were finally done and sprinted to the cars along with Clementine. When they got in, Shawn said to them "Wow, for some people, you two sure know how to help someone." Lee smirked and ruffled Clementine's hair, implying she was great with the gun.

The drive to the Greene farm took all night, but they finally got there.

Chet said to Shawn "Hey man, I'm a run on home. Mama's gonna be in a snit. It was nice to meet you two." He bid Shawn, Lee, and Clementine bye.

They walked up to the house. When Shawn's father, Hershel, saw them, he praised to his son "Thank god you're alright."They hugged.

He saw Lee and Clementine, and asked Shawn "Who are they?"

"That's Lee and Clementine, they helped us."

"Your son's a lifesaver." Lee told Hershel and showing Shawn gratitude, Clementine doing the same by nodding.

Hershel noticed Lee's leg and asked "What happened to your leg?"

"Car accident." Lee replied.

"I don't know you, so I'm not sure." Hershel said.

"It's alright I'm not bad or bitten." Lee said.

Hershel kneeled down to Clementine and asked "Honey, do you know this man."

"Yes." Clementine replied.

"Alright then, come on the porch, and I'll have a look at it." Lee obliged, and Shawn said to Hershel "I told them they could stay for the night. Can they?"  
Hershel seemed reluctant, but said "Alright, but I expect them to leave tomorrow morning, I don't run a bed and breakfast."

Shawn nodded and went inside. Hershel started to treat Lee's wounded leg.

"This looks swollen like hell." Hershel said.

"It hurts like hell." Lee retorted.

"May I ask who you were with when this happened?"

"I was with a police officer, he was giving me a ride out of Atlanta." Lee half lied.

"That's awful nice of him." Hershel said just as he was done treating the wound.

"Alright right that's just about it, if it starts hurting, I'll have to shoot you." he bluntly told Lee. As Lee's eyes widened.

"Just kidding." Hershel chuckled.

Shawn came out and asked "So dad, I'm guessing we start barricading the fences first thing tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary, Shawn." Hershel replied to his son.

"I don't know what rumors you heard about it, but there is serious shit out there!" Shawn told Hershel seriously.

Shawn then asked Lee "Lee tell him what you saw out there?"

"Your son's right." Lee told Hershel.

"Well, alright then. Do what you have to do." Hershel said. Shawn nodded and went back inside.

"You two are sleeping in the barn, I'd advise you to get some rest." Hershel told Lee and Clementine and walked inside.

In the barn, Lee and Clementine lied in the hay.

"You doing alright Clem?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine." Clementine replied.

"Nice shooting today." Lee smiled and complimented Clementine.

"Thanks... Lee, thanks for taking me in." Clementine said.

Lee replied "No problem Clem, goodnight." Lee bid her goodnight, wrapped an arm around her, and they both fell asleep.

Lee had a feeling that he would have a nightmare about Jillian tonight, but somehow, he slept in peace that night.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it, and please review.  
Next chapter will come out.


	4. A New Day Part 3

Authors Note: I saw the reviews from Worker72 about Clementine having a gun and how others won't like it, and I agree they won't like it. But in an apocalypse like that, everyone needs a gun or some kind of weapon, even the kids. But I take your word Worker72 that Hershel won't like it, which is why she won't reveal her gun in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD.

"Hey, get up." a deep southern accent said to Lee and Clementine.

Once Clementine got up, she felt happy at seeing the redneck from Fort Lauderdale known as Kenny, After he lost Katjaa and Duck, he became a broken man, and then after he lost Sarita, he just lost it when he tried to kill Jane for losing A.J., which is why Clementine promised to prevent all that from happening. And Clementine knew she slept in a barn, but couldn't help but complain.

"Ugh... I feel itchy." Clementine groaned.

"Well, you slept in a barn, little lady, your just lucky you didn't get spiders in your hair." Kenny joked.

Clementine gasped, and looked up. She was still wary of jokes like that.

"But I bet your daddy scared em' all away, huh?" Kenny said to Lee.

"I'm uh... not her dad, name's Lee." Lee introduced to Kenny in his usual deep voice.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny introduced. They then heard a certain ten year old's excited voice.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! They have a tractor and everything!" Duck called out to his father before running off. Clementine felt once again happy she saw her friend again, she then remembered during the bandit attack on the motor inn and before they abandoned it, Duck got bitten by a walker while the motor inn was being overrun by walkers.

"We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny said.

"That's my boy, Ken Jr, but we call him Duck though." Kenny introduced as they walked out of the barn.

"Duck?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, you know?" Kenny replied.

"That's a valuable treat lately." Lee said.

"Well frankly, I think it's because he dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny retorted.

"Dad!" Duck called out impatiently.

"But he always makes up for it with his enthusiasm." Kenny said with a smirk.

As Lee, Clementine, and Kenny arrived, they saw Duck talking to his mother. _"Katjaa..."_ Clementine thought being happy at seeing the blonde belgian woman. Clementine remembered how Katjaa committed suicide at the fact that she was going to lose Duck, which Clementine also once again promised to save Katjaa.

Authors Note: I saw the reviews from Worker72 about Clementine having a gun and how others won't like it, and I agree they won't like it. But in an apocalypse like that, everyone needs a gun or some kind of weapon, even the kids. But I take your word Worker72 that Hershel won't like it, which is why she won't reveal her gun in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD.

"Hey, get up." a deep southern accent said to Lee and Clementine.

Once Clementine got up, she felt happy at seeing the redneck from Fort Lauderdale known as Kenny, After he lost Katjaa and Duck, he became a broken man, and then after he lost Sarita, he just lost it when he tried to kill Jane for losing A.J., which is why Clementine promised to prevent all that from happening. And Clementine knew she slept in a barn, but couldn't help but complain.

"Ugh... I feel itchy." Clementine groaned.

"Well, you slept in a barn, little lady, your just lucky you didn't get spiders in your hair." Kenny joked.

Clementine gasped, and looked up. She was still wary of jokes like that.

"But I bet your daddy scared em' all away, huh?" Kenny said to Lee.

"I'm uh... not her dad, name's Lee." Lee introduced to Kenny in his usual deep voice.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny introduced. They then heard a certain ten year old's excited voice.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! They have a tractor and everything!" Duck called out to his father before running off. Clementine felt once again happy she saw her friend again, she then remembered during the bandit attack on the motor inn and before they abandoned it, Duck got bitten by a walker while the motor inn was being overrun by walkers.

"We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny said.

"That's my boy, Ken Jr, but we call him Duck though." Kenny introduced as they walked out of the barn.

"Duck?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, you know?" Kenny replied.

"That's a valuable treat lately." Lee said.

"Well frankly, I think it's because he dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny retorted.

"Dad!" Duck called out impatiently.

"But he always makes up for it with his enthusiasm." Kenny said with a smirk.

As Lee, Clementine, and Kenny arrived, they saw Duck talking to his mother. _"Katjaa..."_ Clementine thought being happy at seeing the blonde belgian woman. Clementine remembered how Katjaa committed suicide at the fact that she was going to lose Duck, which Clementine also once again promised to save Katjaa.

"Word is you we're going to Macon." Kenny said to Lee. Clementine knew Macon was overrun, but also knew more of her friends were there.

"My family's from Macon." Lee replied.

"Well, Macon's on the way, and I personally enjoy the company of a guy who can knows how to knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Kenny offered.

"Sure, we'll tag along." Lee answered.

Kenny then introduced to Katjaa and Duck, "Honey, Duck, this is Lee and uh... what's the girl's name?" Kenny asked at the end.

"Clementine." Lee told them.

"That's a very pretty name." Katjaa complimented Clementine with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Clementine thanked Katjaa.

Shawn came up to them and announced "Well, we all saw what's out there. So the sooner we build this fence, the better."

"I wanna build a fence!" Duck said in his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman anyways, you can just sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn told Duck.

Clementine remembered the tractor caused Shawn's death and quickly interjected.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Clementine said. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Why not Clem?" Lee asked.

"Well... as Shawn said, we know what's out there, and I heard a tractor can be handled wrongly, and might move onto Shawn. And walkers are probably around here." Clementine explained.

There was a moment of silence. Clementine started to get nervous until Lee said "Clem does have a point."

"Yeah, there's some serious shit going on now." Kenny agreed.

"Ken! Don't curse in front of Duck!" Katjaa scolded her husband. "But yes, I agree with you. Sorry Ducky." Katjaa told her son.

Duck looked disappointed until Shawn reassured him "Hey, you can still be my foreman."

"Okay." Duck said happy again. _"That was fast."_ Clementine joked in her mind. As soon as Shawn and Duck walked off, Katjaa told Lee "I can keep an eye on your little girl for you on the porch. We can visit." Katjaa told Lee with a smile.

Kenny walked off to work on the truck, and Clementine decided to sit next to Katjaa to talk about first grade once again, and Clementine smiled to herself, knowing she saved one life.

Lee decided to go to Kenny.

"Hey there Kenny." Lee greeted.

"So what's your famous plan?" Lee asked.

"Get on down to Lauderdale and let this mess gets sorted out. Government will hand out shots, and the national guard will do its thing." Kenny replied.

Kenny continued "And the odd chance things get too bad, we could just... hop on my boat I guess."

"You got a boat?" Lee asked.

"I'm a commercial fisherman catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be too wild about it, but boat's not that bad." Kenny answered.

"Need any help?" Lee asked.

"Nah, I think I got it." Kenny answered.

"Do you need help?" Kenny asked.

"Me?" Lee asked.

"I mean taking care of that little girl. You know what your doing? You got kids of your own?" Kenny said.

Lee didn't have kids, but somehow, he felt he knew everything Clementine, a little girl he just met, needed.

"I think I've got it handled, as long as I keep her safe, I think I'm doing alright." Lee replied.

"With those things out there, maybe, I'm sure that's enough. But you gotta ask yourself if your the type of guy to do more than that parents are gone." Kenny said now facing Lee.

Lee nodded and said "I'll keep that in mind."

Lee then decided to ask "How's your son doing?"

Kenny replied "Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis. We were coming back from visiting her, we were at a gas station and someone grabbed my boy, I thought he was kidnapping him, I was on the fucker in two seconds and... christ, just glad I was there." Kenny said in relief at the end.

He continued "We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. We're a tough family. Nothing's gonna faze us." Kenny finished.

"See ya." Lee bid him.

 _"Clem lost her parents, so... you do what you gotta do, take care of each other, and survive."_ Lee stated in his mind.

Lee continued to work around the farm in piece until it was time to depart,

"Ya'll take care of yourself's now." Hershel said to Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck while they got in the truck.

"Yeah, we're gonna need it." Kenny said, and before he got in the driver's seat, he said "Thanks."

He got in, and Shawn said "Keep yourselves safe."

Lee replied "You too." he nodded, and got in with Clementine.

The group of five drove off, leaving the farm behind them, and driving off to Macon.

All of rode there, with them unaware, except Clementine, what Macon had in store for them.

Authors Note: Once again, I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD


	5. A New Day Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD

As they rode into Macon, Clementine couldn't get one thing off her mind. _"I have a gun, so... should I reveal it? I used a gun when I was eleven, but that was different. The only people who know I have a gun are Lee, Shawn, and Chet. Lee understands, because when he talked to Chuck, he was angry at him for saying I won't make it, but he was convinced when Chuck told him what I needed to survive. But right now isn't the time."_

With Clementine about her gun situation, she decided to wait and reveal it when the time was right and necessary. Unknown to her Lee was thinking the same thing. _"Clem had a gun when I found her... but being alone for two days without protection, I don't blame her. If the military was trying to get all of us to a safe-zone, wouldn't they have come by now? The cities might be overrun, so they might just look after themselves now. About Clem having a gun? It's necessary, but how will others feel about it?"_ Lee decided to drop it for now, but couldn't help but think _"What happened to Mom, Dad, and Brooke."_

They finally got to Macon, but the truck had ran out of gas and stopped in front of a drugstore.

Kenny announced to them "Well, this is as far as we're going."

"Then it's far enough." Lee said getting out.

The group of five looked around them saw that the city was a ghosts town. The streets were deserted and no life. Until Duck saw what looked like person. He called out "Look."

Kenny called out to the said person "Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas."

Their faces turned to horror once the 'person' turned around, and they saw the 'person' was a walker.

"Fuck!" Kenny yelled. Soon a swarm of walkers came out of the buildings and alleys toward them.

"Were trapped." Katjaa yelled in horror.

"Aaaahhhh!" they turned around and saw a walker pounced on Duck, who was desperately holding it back until it was suddenly shot dead. They turned and saw a short haired brunette woman with a GLOCK 17 shooting the incoming walkers, _"Carley."_ Clementine said in her mind.

"Run!" an asian man with a cap known as Glenn called to them, beckoning for them to come inside the drugstore. They ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"We can't take risk like this!" a harsh voice said. They saw a woman with long bruntette hair wearing a black tank top, _"Lilly."_ Clementine remembered.

"And we can't let people die either!" Carley retorted.

"When I say that door stays shut, I fucking mean it!" Lilly snapped.

Lilly continued, "We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous." Carley glared, Kenny raised an eyebrow, while Lee crossed his arms.

"Or worse, they could've led them right to us!" an asshole known as Larry said.

"Where the hell is your humanity?!" Carley snapped.

"We have kids with us." Lee told them with a frown.

"I see one little girl." Larry replied, pointing to Clementine.

"They've got kids, Lilly." Glenn said.

"Those things outside don't care." Lilly said in a threatening voice.

"Maybe you should join them then! You'll have something in common!" Kenny said glaring at her.

Clementine had to stifle a groan, as she knew this was the beginning of the Kenny vs Lilly arguments.

"Goddammit, Lilly! You have to control these people!" Larry yelled.

"Carley and Glenn just ran out there!" Lilly defended.

"She's not wrong, they took a risk." Lee told Lilly.

"Yes, we did." Lilly replied.

"And we appreciate it. Now lets just settle down." Lee reasoned. "Holy shit!" Larry said widening his eyes looking at Duck, who was covered in muck. "Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!" Larry yelled.

"He wasn't bitten." Lee said glaring at Larry. "Hell he wasn't!" Larry yelled.

"It's time to end this now!" Larry said turning towards Duck and Katjaa, who was cleaning him. Clementine was trying to keep her cool at the moment to refrain from killing Larry.

"Over my dead body." Kenny growled stepping up to Larry and glaring. Kenny deeply loved his family, and he'll be damned if anyone tries hurt them, or threaten them

"We'll dig two holes then." Larry growled glaring back.

"No! He's not bitten! I'm cleaning him up! He's fine!" Katjaa told them.

"Don't you fucking people get it?!" Larry screeched. "We've seen it happen before! We let someone with a bite stay, and we're all screwed!"

"Shut up!" Kenny growled.

"We're gonna either throw him out, or smash his head in!" Larry screeched.

"Kenny! Stop him!" Katjaa pleaded terrified.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked.

"Dad, he's just a boy." Lilly tried to persuade her father.

"Hold on Lilly, I got this." Larry said.

"Dad, your heart, you need to calm down." Lilly warned.

"We reason with him." Lee answered, as much as he wanted to kill Larry, he was sure he would see reason, right? _"Wrong."_ Clementine said in her head.

"With the bloody end of an axe handle, maybe. But no one threatens my boy." Kenny said.

"Everyone, chill the fuck out!" Carley yelled.

"Nobody's doing anything." Lilly warned.

"Shut up, Lilly." Larry snapped.

Larry then turned to Carley "And you, shut the fuck up! They will find us, they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter! And we will be trapped in here with one of those things!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"He's bitten! That's how you turn!" Larry screeched.

"Lee, stop this! It's upsetting him!" Katjaa pleaded.

"Oh, I'm upsetting him!"Larry said smugly. "He's upsetting the group by turning!"

"Sit down, or that it." Lee threatened with anger in his voice.

"You gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?" Larry taunted smugly.

"This one." Kenny growled.

"Well, that's good." Larry said almost laughing. He then called out to Duck "Little boy, before you eat your mommy, your gonna see your dad's nose get broken."

"I'm gonna kill him Kat! Just worry about Duck." Kenny said to his wife.

"Hey! I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!" Larry defended.

"No, you're just the guy arguing to kill a kid!" Kenny countered.

"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite, watch!" Larry argued.

"She won't!" Kenny growled.

"And if she does? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mother's face." Larry growled.

"He's a little boy, we can handle him." Lee said crossing his arms.

"A little boy? He's a man eater who will-"

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny cut him off.

"It is, and we're tossing him out now!" Larry screeched.

Lee has had enough of Larry's bullshit. Before Lee could say anything, Clementine beat him to it.

"No! We're not throwing Duck out! You can shut your old trap, because he's not bitten! If you do that again, you deal with us!" Clementine yelled. Everyone looked at her shocked, they never expected a little girl to stand up to Larry. Larry glared hard at her and started moving towards her. "You little shit!" he screeched.

But before he could punch her, Lee tackled Larry, and Larry punched him. Lee fell to the ground, "Lee!" Clementine yelled. Clementine and Carley went to his aid. "Son of a bitch!" Kenny yelled defending his friend by punching Larry.

They then heard a noise in the other room banging on the door. Clementine grabbed a knife on the counter, and opened the door quickly. A walker came out, Clementine was swing it's leg, but she slipped. As the walker was about to jump on her, Lee tackled it, but it overturned him, as Lee was struggling, it was suddenly shot dead. He looked up, and saw Carley with her gun, and panting. "You two okay?" Carley asked them.

"Yeah thanks, were fine." Lee replied.

"Um... guys?" Glenn nervously said. Walkers were heard banging the store trying to get in.

"Shit! Everyone get down and stay quiet!" Lilly whispered.

Everyone obliged.

Larry whispered "They're gonna get in!"

"Shut up!" Kenny quickly whispered.

They then heard gunshots killing all the walkers around the drug store.

"Is that the military?" Lee asked quietly.

"I don't know." Lilly answered.

"Thank god for whatever it is." Glenn said in relief.

Larry screeched referring to Carley "We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-" Larry suddenly moaned and fell to the floor. "Dad!" Lilly yelled coming to his aid.

"What's wrong with him?" Lee asked.

"It's his heart!" Lilly answered.

"My pills..." Larry moaned.

"Uh... nytroglycerin pills?" Katjaa asked.

"Yes! We're out, we've been trying to get into that pharmacy ever since we got here." Lilly answered.

"Please get in there! Behind the counter, where the pills are." Lilly pleaded.

"We'll find a way in there somehow." Lee responded.

"Thank you so much." Lilly thanked him. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Okay, everyone should get comfy and find anything useful in here. We could be here a while." Kenny ordered.

"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution." Glenn said.

"Your right, this ain't exactly Fort Knox." Kenny replied.

"What do you suggest?" Lee asked.

"We need as much gas as possible so we can get out of downtown Macon. Fast." Glenn answered.

"Agreed." Lee responded.

"I'll go get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, all towards the end of peachtree, I'll go there and loop back siphoning what I can." Glenn told them.

"Damn, that'd be great." Lee responded.

"Well, its gotta get done. I'm quick, and I know Macon." Glenn said.

"Local?" Lee asked.

"Born and raised." Glenn told him.

"If you're gonna do that, here's a walkie talkie so you don't get stuck into a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it." Lee gave it to him.

"I will." Glenn answered.

Lee continued "Clementine's got the other one, just make sure you check back here as soon as you can."

"And you, what's your name?" Kenny asked Lilly.

"It's Lilly, my dad's Larry."

"Keep an eye on your dad, these guys are working on getting your medicine." Kenny told her.

"And you, you keep an eye on that front door, your our lookout." Kenny ordered a man with brown hair and green t shirt _"Doug."_ Clementine remembered.

"It's Doug, you got it." Doug introduced.

"And I'm Carley." Carley introduced.

"Ok Carley, you shift in with Doug when he needs it. You're a good shot, and I'd like to keep it that way." Kenny told her.

Carley nodded "You got it boss."

"Now get him those pills." Kenny ordered.

Clementine was glad to see all her friends, except Larry of course. She remembered Lilly shot Carley in the road after Carley told Lilly off, and Lee had feelings for Carley. Lilly became a broken woman after Larry got his head crushed by Kenny in that meat locker. It was the reason Ben smuggled their medical supplies to the bandits that caused the deaths of Carley, Katjaa, and Duck, and leaving Lilly behind, Doug was devoured by walkers in this drugstore when Lee saved Carley.

Clementine knew she was very close to saving two lives, she just had to wait.

Authors Note: Please leave a review, and next chapter will come out.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD


	6. A New Day Part 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD

After everything had calmed down, Lee decided to go talk to Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck.

"What's up?" Lee asked.

"I think my family and I are gonna rest for a bit, in case that old asshole takes a turn for the worst." Kenny answered.

Kenny answered "I just wanted to say thanks to you and Clem for standing up for us, I was ready to give that old man hell." Kenny smiled.

"No problem, man." Lee replied.

Lee decided to see how Carley is doing, Carley knew that Lee was a convicted killer for since she was a news reporter fore WABE in Atlanta. Since he was a convicted killer, she was supposed to be suspicious and wary of him, but she felt something different about him, was it... pity?  
Sympathy? She can't imagined what he'd been through when Jillian cheated on him with the senator himself.

At the moment, Carley was trying to get the radio to work. Lee went to her.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked."I'm trying to get this radio to work, I need to hear what's going on." Carley answered. "But I don't know what's wrong with this thing."

"Let me have a look at that thing." Lee suggested.

She gave it to him, and he looked for the problem. Lee turned it around to at the back, and found there were no batteries.

"There's no batteries in this this thing." Lee told Carley.

Unfortunately, Carley knew nothing about technology. "Oh, um... I knew that." Carley lied blushing.

Lee chuckled, Carley glared.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can find some." Lee assured her.

"Thanks, I could've had Doug check it out. He knows more than me about technical stuff." Carley told him.

"How did you get here anyways?" Lee asked.

"I was a reporter for WABE in Atlanta, I came here to host the Cherry Blossom Festival here in Macon with my crew. But then those things came, and five feet away from me, my boss was being eaten alive. And I would've joined her if it wasn't for Doug over there." Carley explained. She started to get a little teary at the mention of her boss, Janet.

Carley's voice started to crack a little bit. "I mean... she was an asshole, but... you know." Janet may have been a bitch, but she didn't deserve to die like that. Lee wrapped an arm around her and soothed "It's alright, you don't need to talk about it."

She smiled warmly at him, Carley felt calm and joy in this man's embrace, and at that moment she realized that he was the one betrayed when Jillian cheated on him. Carley decided to warn him about revealing his past to the group later once they were alone.

Lee then looked around for batteries, he found them along with some energy bars. He went to Clementine and gave her one.

"Here Clem." Lee offered.

"Thanks." Clementine smiled. He smiled back and asked "Any word from Glenn yet?"

"No, I'm just waiting for if he calls." Clementine answered.

"Alright." Lee said.

He then went to Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. "Here, Duck might want this." Lee offered.

"Thanks Lee, Duck appreciates it." Kenny thanked him, with Katjaa smiling to him in thanks.

He went back to Carley.

"Here's the batteries." Lee told Carley. "Thanks." She thanked him.

Carley put them in and turned it on. And on it was Steve's voice:

 _"With the virus spreading, and the death toll increasing, WABE urges all residents to stay indoors,and to avoid contact with individuals who may have been exposed to it."_ Walkers were heard getting into the station. _"My producer is telling me we have to get off air, now. Stay safe, god bless you all, god bless the United States of Am-"_ It was cut off. Carley looked saddened that the station was just overrun by walkers. Lee looked sympathetic and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, Carley. We'll all stick together, we survive and take care of each other."

Carley smiled warmly at him, "Thanks Lee... that means a lot." Lee smiled back.

Lee decided to see how Lilly and Larry were doing.

"How's he doing?" Lee asked.

Lilly ignored the question and pressed "I never got your name by the way."

"Lee." Lee answered.

"Lilly. My dad's Larry." Lilly introduced.

"I was just doing what I had to do earlier." Lilly said, referring to earlier.

"Everyone was." Lee retorted.

"Now his heart is acting up again, and I'm powerless to do anything." Lilly worryingly said.

She then glared at Lee and said "That violence didn't help."

"We have kids and families." Lee replied.

"My dad and I are family." Lilly replied.

"And we have families too." Lee told her.

He continued "Look, we did what we had to do too. We're just defending our own, and you were just calming him down. The last thing we want with each other is violence, we're just doing what we have to."

There was a moment of silence until Lilly had a look of understanding "Alright." she answered.

"You from here?" Lee asked curiously.

"I worked at Warner Robin's, the air force base." Lilly answered.

"Yeah, I know it. Pilot? Lee asked.

"I just work on admin mechanical stuff, I deal with a bunch of shitheads and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a pilot, if I'm lucky." Lilly answered.

She asked "You?" Lee answered "I work at UGA."

Lee then decided to ask what was on his mind ever since he got to Macon. "Were the owners of this place here?" Lee asked Lilly.

"Yeah, they were dead though. We found an old couple's bodies in the office, dad dragged them out in case they weren't really dead." Lilly explained.

Lee looked shocked and sad at the same time.

Lilly asked Lee with a concerned face "Did you know them?"

"Um... yeah. They were... we were close." Lee answered with a frown

"I'm very sorry." Lilly apologized for him. She then told him "I should get back to him." Lilly referred to Larry.

"Alright." Lee answered.

Lee went to the door of the office, Clementine got up to go with him to be there for Lee. Lee opened the door and to his horror, saw blood everywhere, the table blocking the door leading to the back alley, and a sleeping bag.

He muttered "No... I can't think about them in here."

He saw a broken picture frame and went to it. He picked up the photo of his family, and smiled. But it quickly turned to a frown once he saw himself in there, for killing Jillian's lover, he ripped himself out of the picture.

"Find anything?" He heard a voice, Lee turned around and saw it was Carley.

"I...um... found a photo of the family that owned this place, it might help us." Lee half lied.

Carley reveals "I know who you are, you're Lee Everett. You're the professor at Athens who killed the state senator who slept with your wife, the locals here know's the store owner's son and that he got a life sentence. But since I'm a reporter for WABE, I know who you are."

She continued "I know your not a bad guy, since you were just angry and betrayed. But the others... not so much. The last thing we want in there is drama."

Carley asked Lee "Have you told anyone else in there who you are?"

Lee answered "No I've been sticking to first names for a reason."

"Good, just don't get me wrong on this."

"I won't." Lee answered.

Carley smiled "Your secret's with me."

"It's with me too." Clementine said. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Then it's a deal then." Lee said.

"By the way... pretty smart idea to have that gun." Carley told Clementine.

They gasped and looked at Carley shocked. "How did you..." Lee started.

"When no one else was paying attention to her, I saw it in the back of her pants." Carley answered, then told Lee "And good idea to hide it, with all this shit happening, we all saw what's out there. But no one else is gonna except it as well."

"You're right." Lee said.

"Well, I'll see you two." Carley told them leaving.

"Clem." Lee called, she looked t him "Thanks for understanding." Lee thanked her, and Clementine nodded. Since they parked they're cars in the back alley, Lee moved the table that was barricading it.

Lee and Clementine went outside, and heard noise on Clementine's walkie talkie.

It was Glenn's voice "Hey there, this is Glenn. I'm... uh, kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or talkie, or whatever?" Clementine got annoyed at being called a little girl, but obliged.

"This is Lee, what's up?" Lee asked.

Glenn answered "So... I'm at that motor inn, and, well, I'm stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Yeah, I saw a chance to get some supplies for the group, and the roaming ones got the jump on me." Clementine knew Glenn was lying about how he got stuck, from what Lee told her, he saw Irene and tried to get her to come with him, but she kept yelling at him to go away, which attracted walkers, after Lee and Carley got there, and took care of the walkers, they found out Irene was bitten, she lunged lunged for Carley's gun, and committed suicide to prevent herself from turning, even when they tried to convince her not to.

Glenn continued "I'm hiding over here, but they won't leave."

"What's up?" Kenny asked hearing the commotion.

"Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn." Lee answered.

Lee said to Glenn "Hey Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, alright?"

"Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight until then."

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to hold onto it until we get Glenn back, okay?" Lee told Clementine, and in response, she nodded.

"What do you think?" Kenny asked.

Lee answered "Doug is on lookout, you have your family, I'll take Carley and her dead eye to the motor inn to get Glenn, and get back here."

"If that's what you want to do..." Kenny trailed off.

"I'm in." Carley agreed.

"Good, because it doesn't sound too bad out there."

"Let's head out, I could use a good jog." Carley answered.

Lee went to Clementine and whispered, "Hey Clem, I'm gonna need to borrow your gun with the silencer for a while to get Glenn back." Clementine understood and said "Okay." She gave it to him without anyone looking except Carley.

As soon as they left, Clementine remembered that as soon as they got back, Lee would go outside with Doug to get the pharmacy keys, and once he gave them to Lilly, the alarm would go off, and that's when she needed to save Carley and Doug.

As soon as Lee, Carley, and Glenn got back, they all had sad looks on their face saying they witnessed Irene.

Lee went to Clementine and gave her the gun back "Here, and thanks." Lee told Clementine.

Clementine got it, and Lee went to Doug, "Heard or seen anything?"

Doug answered "Nothing, luckily. What to go outside, and have a look around?" Doug asked.

"I'm not suicidal yet." Lee answered.

Doug explained "The gate out there is closed, so we can hang out in front of the store and be fine."

"Let's have a look around." Lee said.

"Okay." Doug answered.

Clementine felt pity for Lee, since he was about to put down his own undead brother with the axe they found at the motor inn.

As soon as they got inside, Lee went to Lilly.

"I've got the keys." Lee said.

"Great! God, you're amazing! Thank you." Lilly said gratefully.

Lee and Lilly went into the office, and went to the door of the pharmacy.

Lee unlocked it and the alarm went of.

"Ah, shit!" Lee cursed.

"We gotta hurry!" Lilly yelled. They went behind the counter and got the pills, and then went back to the others.

"Duck, baby, time to go." Katjaa told her son in a calm, but quick voice.

Kenny barked to them "I'm gonna get the truck pulled 'round back!"

"Do it fast! I've got to get my dad out of here!" Lilly ordered Kenny. "I don't plan on dilly dallying!" Kenny told her.

"Honey, take Duck into the office, and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me!" Kenny ordered Katjaa.

Kenny ordered Glenn "Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here!"

"You got it!" Glenn replied.

"Doug, Carley, and Lee you work the defenses stay up till then, and Lee, I better take that axe of yours in case I run into any of them on the way out to my truck." Kenny told them.

"Here you go." Lee tossed Kenny the axe.

"Guys, the door's not locked anymore!" Doug told them.

"Shit!" Carley yelled.

"You three get on it! I'll be back here as soon as I can!" Kenny told them.

"Everyone stay away from the windows!" Lee ordered everyone.

 _"This is it!"_ Clementine yelled in her head. This is the time to save Doug and Carley. Clementine got her gun out without hesitation and started shooting the walkers that came through the door.

"Glenn! We need your help! Please hurry!" Katjaa yelled to Glenn. He obliged.

"Lee.. if we don't make it through this... I want to let you know I think you're a great guy." Doug told him. "Me too." Carley agreed.

"Guys stop! We're gonna make it!" Lee convinced.

"He's right! Just don't give up!" Clementine yelled to them.

Everyone except Lee and Carley were shocked Clementine had a gun, but ignored it for now.

The walkers managed to break through the wall.

"Shit!" Carley cursed.

"Clementine! Find something strong to hold this door, alright?" Lee told her.

Clementine obliged. Carley went to get her purse which held her gun, and Doug went to board up the windows. A walker grabbed Carley's ankle, and walkers grabbed Doug.

Clementine found Lee in that same difficult position again. Clementine ordered Lee "Lee! Give Carley her purse! I'll help Doug!" Clementine ordered him. Lee tossed Carley her purse, and she shot the walkers that were coming towards her. Clementine hit the walkers with her hammer, and with all her might she yanked Doug from the wall before any walker could pull, or take a nip at him.

Doug smiled "Thanks." Doug gratefully thanked her. Everyone was running out the door to the alley to escape. Larry was at the doorway about to punch Lee, but Clementine pulled him away and hit Larry where the sun don't shine with the butt of her gun. Larry crouched in pain, and Lee and Kenny, who just came back to help Lee when he saw the situation, had to stifle laughter.

They all got in the cars, and drove to the motor inn.

When they got there, they took care of the walkers and corpse that were there.

Once they were done, Larry screeched "Why does that kid have a gun?! The little bitch will kill us all with it!"

Everyone looked at Clementine in shock. Lee stepped in "Don't start on Clem! She did what she had to do, if you all are wondering the military will help us, they're not coming. Think about it, wouldn't they have come by now?"

"He's right, with all this shit happening, everyone needs a weapon." Carley sided with Lee.

"I've been alone since this all started, I had no choice but to have a gun." Clementine lied. She hid in a tree house, but did have surviving experience.

There was silence. Until Kenny said "How else will we all survive, they're right. Kat, we need to teach Duck too."

Katjaa looked shocked "Ken! Jesus, no!"

"Kat, we can't protect him all the time, he needs to learn how to defend himself." Kenny persuaded.

Katjaa thought for a moment, her husband had a point.

"Alright." Katjaa reluctantly agreed.

"We'll get training practice on the adults and kids." Lilly agreed with Lee.

"I agree, we're all gonna need to know how to use defense." Doug agreed.

Glenn said "They're right."

Larry just scoffed and walked away.

Glenn looked sadly at the room Irene was in. He told Lee "I need to go."

"To Atlanta?" Lee asked

"Yeah. I got friends there, I can't stay here knowing they're trapped in that city."

"Sounds like nobody know's what's happening there."

"I got to take my chances."

"Then go, you have friends that need your help, and I respect that."

"Alright, thanks." Glenn said. He got in, and drove off.

Lee went to Kenny "Thanks for helping me back there." Lee thanked.

"No problem, and I think you know what you're doing."

"Shit, do any of us?" \

"No, I mean with Clem, you gave her what she needed, and knew she was right to have that gun."

"Thanks man." Lee smiled, Kenny nodded. Carley went to Lee and thanks "Thanks for helping me back there."

"No problem, we all gotta defend each other."

"That's right, we look out for each other no matter what."

Lee nodded, it felt like forever that they were staring into each other's eyes, until Lee said "Oh.. uh, I should go check on Clem."

"Uh... yeah, good idea." Carley answered.

Lee went to Clementine, and saw her talking with Duck, "Uh, Duck, can I steal Clem for a minute?"

"Oh... sure." Duck walked off.

"Hey Clem, thanks for helping me back there."

"We all need to defend each other."

"That's right, we'll start giving you and Duck shooting lessons tomorrow alright?"

Clementine nodded and resumed to talk with Duck.

Lilly, Kenny, and Lee got together and discussed.

Kenny explained. "Here's what we need to do, we build a wall with the carsand some wood, we tech the kids shooting, and go on runs intothe city for supplies."

"I actually agree with that plan." Lilly said.

"Me too." Lee agreed.

They walked to the front of the motor inn, and Lilly said "You know guys, I think it's gonna all be fine."

That was until the power shut off.

Clementine went to sleep smiling, knowing she saved lives at the end of Spring, and more to save in Autumn.

Authors Note: Lord, was that long. Thank you for reading, we finished A New Day and next is Starved for Help.  
And please review. Way to kick ass, Clem! ;D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD.


	7. Starved For Help Part 1

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, my family was moving from Connecticut to Maine. But here's Starved For Help.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD

It's been three months since the world went to shit at the end of Spring, the group settled into the motor inn during the Summer. They'v met Mark, a man Lilly knew when they both worked at Warner Robins before the apocalypse. Clementine and Duck had practiced with Lee, Kenny, Lilly, and Carley in the woods to learn to shoot. Katjaa didn't like it at first, but has grown used to it over time.

It was now Autumn, and rations were scarce. Which i why Lee, Mark, and Kenny were in the woods at the moment hunting for food. Lee axed a walker in the head while it was devouring something. He and Mark looked at the corpse the walker was eating.

"Dammit, what did they get this time?" Mark asked.

"Looks like a rabbit." Lee answered.

"Well, that's another meal lost." Mark sighed and they both walked off. Kenny went by himself to see if there was food elsewhere.

"A rabbit's hardly a meal Mark... but hell, I'd take it." Lee said.

"Yeah, we're all starving. I can't believe we went through that commissary of food in just three months, it seemed like so much at the time." Mark said.

"Maybe you should have closed the door." Lee suggested

"Then I would be food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets." Mark told Lee, and then asked "I just wish I knew how much food we have left."

"You'll have to ask Lilly, she's the one handling the rations." Lee informed.

Mark blushed at the mention of Lilly, sure, he knew her when they both worked at Warner Robins. But he something different for her now after all the time that he's known her. Was it respect? He didn't know, so he answered "Um... sure, I'll ask."

Mark decided to change the subject and said to Lee "When I accidentally grabbed Carley's rations last night, I thought she was gonna take my hand off." Mark almost shuddered at how pissed Carley was.

Lee blushed at the mention of Carley, he and Carley have gotten close in the last few months, but he quickly hid it and told Mark "She's just on edge, we all are. Just cut her some slack."

"Yeah, you're right. Things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn. With the lack of food, Kenny and Lilly fighting all the time, and Larry. What's that old man's problem anyways?" Mark asked Lee.

"He's just an asshole." Lee answered.

"Well, he needs to stop it and help us. We should all be out here looking for food. I know Lilly thinks he has medical problems, but the guy is all muscle." Mark explained.

Mark then said " I hope Kenny is having better luck than we are out here."

"Yeah, me too." Lee replied.

"And speaking of him, I heard he's fixing up the RV, so he can take Katjaa and Duck to Savannah, so they can find a boat." Mark said.

"It's no secret, but Kenny won't abandon us, he's a good man." Lee replied.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Both Lee and Mark heard the scream of pain.

"What the hell was that?!" Mark exclaimed.

"I don't know, come on!" Lee ordered.

They both ran towards the direction of the noise, Lee with his axe, and Mark with his rifle. When they got to the clearing they saw two boys in their late teens trying to get their teacher out of a hunting trap, the two boys were known as Ben Paul, Travis, and David Parker. And all three of them went to the high school in Stone Mountain. They heard the man grunt in agony again, and Mark muttered "Jesus..."

The boys heard him and turned to Mark and Lee alarmed "Oh shit! Please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher, I swear!"

Kenny heard the commotion and asked "Lee, Mark, you guys alright?"

"Please, we just want to help our teacher. Then you can capture us or whatever!" Ben pleaded.

"Ben!We can't trust them, they could be the people who raided our camp!" Travis scolded his friend.

"What people?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

David grunted "Get it off! Goddammit, get it off!"

"Lee, this is fucked up. We gotta help them!" Mark said.

"Travis!" Ben pleaded.

"Shut up, Ben! I know what I'm doing, my dad was in the special forces!" Travis snapped.

"Listen, we're gonna help you. But you need to shut the fuck up!" Kenny hissed.

"You don't have to worry we'll help you." Lee assured.

"Thank you so much." Ben praised.

They all heard growling and hissing, and smelled rotting flesh. They looked up and saw a horde walkers coming towards them to their horror.

"Oh shit! Lee, this trap doesn't have a release latch!" Mark exclaimed after observing the trap.

"We'll cover you! Just hurry up!" Kenny ordered, and started shooting along with Mark. Lee tried to open the trap, then he attempted to slash the chain.

"Hurry up! It's now or never, Lee!" Kenny urged

Lee then raised his axe above David's leg with a face full of regret and sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Lee said remorsefully.

"No, no, no! Try the trap again, anything, please!" David pleaded.

Lee chopped David's leg three times, each hit earning more sorrow for Lee, and more screams of agony from David. Before the last swing, Kenny warned "We can't hold 'em for much longer, Lee!"

And with one final swing, he chopped David's leg clean off his body. David saw the missing limb, and passed out cold from the shock and blood loss. Lee, Kenny, Mark, Ben, and Travis looked down at David's body in shock. Travis turned around and vomited, "Is he..." Mark trailed off.

"If he's alive, then grab him and lets go!" Kenny ordered Mark.

Mark lifted the unconscious man around his shoulders, while Travis is done vomiting he saw walkers coming towards him he fell to the ground and pleaded "No! Don't, please!" And the walkers pounced on him, and devoured him alive.

"Travis!" Ben called frantically, but Lee held him back and yelled "Come on!" Lee, Kenny, Mark, the unconscious David, and Ben escaped the woods back to the motor inn. Travis's screams of agony and death were heard until the screams were finally silenced.

Authors Note: Sorry if it wasn't long. And again, I'm very sorry about the lack of updates, but please leave a review.  
Part two of Starved For Help will come out.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD


End file.
